Western Villages
The Western Villages is a state central-east in the known world. The State is a member of the political federation the 2nd Shropsherean Federation . The population is 843, whereof the administrative center is Village. Other major settlements include Orleton, Acton, Bayston and Wrexham Administration & Politics The Western Villages is divided into five counties: Village, Orleton, Acton, Bayston and Wrexham. Village County Village, or Western Village is the administrative center of Western Villages. It is disputed whether Village is to be reckoned a city, but the name arguably sides with stating it as just a village. With a population of 236, whereof almost everyone lives in the settlement of Village, it is the clearly largest settlement in the Western Villages. Village has a history as the first out of town-settlement to NSC, originally a holiday home for richer Shropshereans during the first periods. A lot of time has passed since this, and the settlement has developed. Today it is an important transportation node in the west sea. With the two stations on the North Line from NSC, it serves as one of the most important commuting sites to NSC. The Village port is as well important for cargo and passenger travel in the North Sea. Though it still mainly serves as a housing sub to NSC, Village has grown economically more independent with industries such as transportation and agriculture. Orleton County Orleton county is the second largest county in the Western Villages. Today, the settlement is fully integrated in the Greater NSC city area, and the Orleton station is the most important commuting station to NSC. The county has a total population of 170. The county centre, Orleton, is built up on the remainings of former New Shropshire Zoo & Amusement park, situated then in Bayston county, and around the Orleton Farm. Orleton Port is the tolling station on the Seed river between NSC and New Forest. Acton County Acton is a mixed county. Most of its 126 inhabitants resites to the Acton settlement, an extension suburb to NSC, while the western parts are rural. Bayston Bayston county covers the southwest of the Western Peninsula, including the south bank of the river Seed to the south and west. The total population is 205, whereof 1/3 lives in Bayston village. The rest lives in the Timberton settlement, or farming areas such as West Bayston. Bayston station lies on the West line between NSC and Forest City, and commute to both cities. Farming and cargo transportation on sea and rails are the most important industries, in addition to agriculture. Wrexham Wrexham county is the smallest and most scarcely populated of the western villages. Within a population of 106, most lives in Wrexham village, while a few live in farming areas in the Wrekin hill. The county is the most separated from the others, located on the mountain peninsula to the west of the river Seed. The peninsula hosts some very acknowledged natural formations that attract a lot of tourists. Former the area belonged to New Forest, but ended with the resolution of the Wrexham Dispute. History Pre ageas Early Ages Wrexham Dispute Northland Revolt Railroads NSC - New Forest Line (NS Central - Park - Town Hall -) Orleton - Bayston - Wrexham (- New Forest City) North Line (NS Central - Park - River - Valley - Uphill -) Village (- Cove City)